This isn't flying It's falling with style
by voldefuckingmort
Summary: Brittany moves to England with Kurt and Quinn to persue their dreams to make it on Broadway where they meet English Santana Lopez. And 'nothing would stop Santana Lopez from getting what she wanted.'
1. Chapter 1

**Disc: Unfortunately I do not own Glee or anything else that might be included in here.**

**So this is my first fanfic, please be nice? :D**

* * *

><p>She placed the keys on the side, turned around and faced the room. Brown eyes glazed over every detail of the room, from the 2 single beds leant against each wall, to the TV-less cabinet on the other side of the room. "Urgh, I suppose that's what my credit card's for" Santana thought as she sat down on the nearest bed, which was surprisingly more comfortable than she had originally hoped for. Her suitcase and 2 boxes of essentials were still by the door where she left them, she didn't bring much as she figured she could buy more clothes and stuff here in London, after all, it wasn't her money she was going to be spending. She was surprised by how little convincing it took for her dad to allow her to come to The London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art, but as long as she was out of his way her dad didn't really mind where she was to. He was a doctor, a highly successful one at that, he figured if he gave Santana enough money she would keep out of his way and turn out ok in life. This meant she spent the last 4 years of her life practically living on her own in the South West of England. Her dad would travel between London and Bristol most weeks for his work, only stopping in 2 nights at the most in a week. Her mum was god knows where, doing god knows who. She was a whore, simple as that. Santana hated her, and wouldn't care less if she never saw her again in her life. She left Santana when she was 6, which made Santana blame her for her strained relationship between her and her father.<p>

All Santana cared about was actually succeeding in life, proving to her parents that she was better off without them, and was determined to move to America as soon as she got the qualifications and experience needed to make it as a film star. Her mind was set; nothing would stop Santana Lopez from getting what she wanted.

A siren outside was enough to pull the brunette from her trance "that's going to take some getting used to" she thought, the hustle of bustle of the city is entire different universe compared to the countryside she was used to back home. Drained from her journey Santana picked up her items and placed them next to the desk on the end of the bed, she decided she could claim this side of the room considering she was here first. She then collapsed onto her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Leaving the airport Brittany was literally bouncing along the pavement dragging her huge pink suitcase behind her; it took both Kurt and Quinn to hold her back from getting lost in the foreign city.

"Britt, remember we aren't in Lima anymore, this is a new country, we can't have you getting lost on the first day!"

"I know Quinn, but I'm so excited, I want to see our new room, and go see some ducks at the park, and meet the Queen..."

"Hold up Britt," Quinn interrupted, "We don't know for sure that we're sharing a room yet."

"I know Quinn, but it will just be amazing whatever!"

"C'mon girls" Kurt called after walking up ahead to the underground station. Brittany and Quinn rushed to catch up with him and the trio went to the ticket office to order a day pass on the underground. They were all quiet on the journey to Barons Court; all lost in their own thoughts, wondering what England was going to throw at them. After what seemed like an eternity to Brittany the doors to Barons Court open and she rushed out nearly forgetting her suitcase causing her two companions to start giggling.

"Calm down Britt, anyone would have thought you were excited!" Kurt exclaimed.

"But I am excited Kurt. Aren't you?" Brittany replied seriously.

"Don't worry B, Kurt's just practising his sarcasm, he wants to sound as English as possible to fit in with his peers" Quinn explained, although she was quietly pleased she managed to get a slight jibe in directed at Kurt whilst doing so. This caused Kurt to shake his head and walk on like the diva he is leaving both girls laughing behind him.

"Well hurry up, do you want to get there today or not?" he snapped, turning his head quickly to look at the pair. Realising they were only 5 minutes away from their halls of residence the blondes quickly caught up with Kurt, eager to find out what was in store with them.

After a short walk the three friends entered the student union to find out where they were staying. Ever the confident one Quinn waltzed up to the window and asked the receptionist for the key to her room. After giving over her name and necessary paperwork Quinn was handed the key to room 127. Kurt went next, collected his keys, kissed both girls goodbye and glided off in the direction of his room, ordering them both to meet him for dinner that night. Quinn waited behind for Brittany, both of them anticipating sharing a room. Brittany nervously went to the window and collected her key only to be disappointed seeing she was in the room 211.

"Don't worry B, we're still only a floor away from each other" Quinn said to break the silence at an attempt to comfort the both of them.

"But what if my roommates mean Q?" Brittany whispered, visibly nervous.

"Then they'd have me to deal with silly" Brittany cheered at this thought "Anyhow, no one could be mean to you, you're too nice for your own good B." Quinn then turned to enter the lift, gesturing Brittany to follow her. Quinn pushed the button for both hers and the other blondes floor, just so she knew that Brittany would end up at the right floor at least, she could definitely work out where her room was for herself from there. The doors opened when they reached the first floor, Quinn turned and gave Brittany a quick kiss on her cheek, and turned off to find her room. Brittany stood awkwardly in the elevator, waiting till it reached her floor. It felt like an hour but eventually the doors opened and she knew this was her time to get out. She slowly walked down the corridor, reading the numbers on the doors until she reached 211. She stood facing the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door, surprised to see a girl already there lying peacefully asleep on one of the beds. Brittany quietly tiptoed across to the other bed, put her suitcase on the floor and dropped the heavy backpack off of her back. She sat there for a second, admiring the girl she presumed to be her roommate. She had beautiful olive toned skin and long dark locks of hair, a toned body with her legs clear on show due to her short shorts, they seemed to go on forever, Brittany thought she was stunning.

Realising her staring the blonde quickly tried to busy herself; afraid of what would happen if the other girl stirred. She grabbed her backpack and started unpacking her personal belongings, pinning pictures of her friends, family and Lord Tubbington to the walls. She then heard her phone beep and saw she had a new text message.

**Quinn: **_Kurt wants to go explore and have some dinner. Be ready for 7? Hope everything is _

Brittany quickly glanced at the clock and saw it was only 4:10, she figured she had time for a quick 2 hour sleep before going out, she dug her cuddly duck Ronald out of the back pack and jumped into her bed, quickly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for all the story alerts and favourites and thankyou for the whole 3 reviews! I think I've changed it so thoughts are in italic, and its kinda more like Santans POV and Britts POV but I'm not really sure?**

**And, I'm an emotional wreck right now because the last ever Harry Potter trailer has just come out!**

**But yeah, i do not own Glee, or Harry Potter or anything i may mention blah blah blah, i wish i did though.. :/**

* * *

><p>Brittany was woken by the beeping of her phone; she quickly scrambled out of the bed to stop the noise so her roommate wasn't woken up by the object. She had a quick look at the time; it was 6:25, only 35 minutes till she had to meet Kurt and Quinn.<p>

'_Shit, I'm glad I left an alarm or I'd be screwed'_ The blonde thought to herself. She quickly ran into the adjoining bathroom and briefly considered how lucky she was that it wasn't to be shared with any other rooms. Rushing up to the mirror she gave herself once over in the mirror. She was immediately grateful that her hair had a natural wave to it, so didn't need redoing, and quickly decided that only a touch of eye makeup was needed and she'd be perfectly presentable. The blonde then walked out to her luggage in order to find something to wear, and eventually settled on jeans and a black lace top. She glanced at her phone and saw she still had 10 minutes until she was meant to meet Quinn and Kurt, but afraid of waking the gorgeous woman still asleep she decided to slip put and down to Quinn's room.

2 minutes later she found herself knocking on room 127 expecting Quinn to answer, but only to be faced with a large black girl.

'Umm hi, I'm Brittany, sorry I must of got the wrong room' Brittany stuttered and started edging away from the door.

'No wait, hold up' the other girl replied 'Quinn you know a Brittany right?' she asked, turning to face inside her room.

'Oh, hey B!' the two girls heard Quinn shout from inside the room, 'Come on in!' The girl in the doorway moved out of the way to allow the blonde to enter. Brittany muttered quiet thanks before shuffling into the room.

'Wow, you're actually ready on time for once!' Quinn exclaimed. 'Oh, and this is Mercedes, Mercedes this is my friend Brittany I was saying about' the blonde continued.

'I had gathered that yanno Quinn' Mercedes replied jokingly playfully hitting the smaller blonde on the arm. Brittany was surprised at this gesture, and it seemed Quinn and her roommate were going to get on fine.

'Right girls, I need my beauty sleep, so as of now I'm kicking you out to go and meet your friend Kirk or whatever, it was really nice meeting you Brittany' Mercedes said as she pushed the Blondes to the door,

'It's Kurt' Brittany quickly corrected, 'and nice meeting you too, we should be friends!' Mercedes chuckled and replied with a quick nod of her head as she shut the door. Quinn and Brittany walked to the elevator and made their way to the outside steps where Quinn had arranged to meet Kurt. As soon as they left the front door of the building they heard a loud squeal and saw Kurt bouncing towards them.

'Guess what we're going to see girls!' Kurt exclaimed loudly, causing several passersby to turn their heads towards him. After realising neither were going to answer he decided to continue 'Well, my dorm neighbour, Blaine, asked me what I was up to tonight, and I explained that I was coming out with you guys but didn't know where to go. So he was a perfect gentleman, and showed me how to get to the Apollo Victoria theatre and gave me the number to phone up and get us some tickets! He is so dreamy!' Completely confused by Kurts rushed explanation the girls looked at each other Quinn decided to break the silence.

'What exactly do we have tickets to Kurt?' she asked, fully aware of Kurts idea of a good time.

'Wicked silly!' Kurt replied, at this point literally bouncing up and down on the spot.

'OH my god I love Wicked!' Brittany almost yelled before grabbing her two friends' hands and started pulling them both to the underground station. 10 minutes later they got off at the Apollo Victoria station and made their way to the theatre only just getting there in time ready for the show.

Santana woke with a start, realising her phone was ringing. She got out of bed, travelled across her room over to the desk where she had left her phone and saw she had 3 missed calls, all from Puck. She sat on the bed and looked around the room before quickly tapping out a text as a reply; she really couldn't be bothered with a phone conversation right now

**-Come round immediately, room 211. San x**

She had a closer inspection of her room and saw the other bed was unmade, and that there were boxes on the floor and photos on the wall. She made her way over to take a closer inspection; the first picture that caught her eye was one of 3 friends, 1 boy and 2 girls. The boy was capital G gay. _They aren't allowed mixed rooms here are they? Regardless of their sexual orientation_ Santana irrationally thought to herself, she then had a closer look at the other 2 in the picture, both were blonde and both were pretty. Well more than pretty she thought to herself, they were hot! She found herself immediately drawn to the taller of the two; quickly realising she had beautiful blue eyes that were clearly visible, even in a photograph. _Wow. She's gorgeous_ The Latina found herself thinking. _Wait, I don't even know her, she might not even be here, it could be the other blonde you're sharing a room with. If so, maybe she could introduce me to her super hot friend._ Santana pulled herself away not wanting to get her hopes up. She decided to start doing some more unpacking while she waited for Puck to arrive; she knew he would even with the lack of a text back. Puck was one of her oldest friends, and as soon as he found out she was moving to London he packed in his job and followed her down here, they were practically family. Of course they had dated for a bit in school, before she admitted she played for the other team, but it only succeeded in bringing them closer. Puck was a bit of a player, and encouraged Santana to do so to, she didn't really mind considering it meant she could get laid and not have to worry about any sort of emotions that might be attached. Puck moving to London helped Santana feel more comfortable in the city, it's not as if she hasn't' been there before, she knows London like the back of her hand, but she knows he'll always be there for her, whatever the problem, and she will for him too. About 20 minutes after sending the text Santana heard a knocking at her door and quickly went over to open it.

'Where's the fire?' were Pucks first words.

'Oh hey Puck, nice to see you to' Santana coolly replied.

'You're so funny San' Puck muttered sarcastically, 'What's the problem anyway?'

'We need to go shopping, now' was the brunettes simple reply.

'Err; sorry to burst your little bubble S, but its gone 8 at night, I'm pretty sure the high street is closed now'.

'Oh now who's the funny one, I meant to get supplies you dickhead, like a TV and stuff, I need these items in my life Puck, you of all people should know that' The Latina replied icily.

'Ok ok, calm down, was just kidding with you. Grab your coat then, there's an Asda down the road, we can steal one of their trolleys or something to bring it all back.'

'I knew you were my friend for a reason Puck, ''cos that's a capital idea. Race you there!' Santana grabbed her phone, purse and keys before running out the door and unto the elevator, leaving Puck still stood in her room. It took him a while to register what she had said before turning and sprinting to the stairs in order to beat his best friend.

They turned the corner before the shop neck and neck, as they sprinted to the doors Santana slipped and fell over in front of many late night grocery shoppers. Realising what had happened Puck fell to the floor with laughter, tears streaming down his face.

'Fuck you Lopez, I won that easy!' he said between fits of laughter. Upon hearing this Santana stood up, grabbed a trolley and stalked off into the store, leaving Puck trailing in behind still in tears. Puck finally caught up with Santana when she was in the electrical isle, placing a television into her trolley.

'34inches? Don't you think that's going to be a touch expensive?' Puck exclaimed.

'I'm glad to see you are now capable of forming a complete sentence without nearly wetting yourself, but it's not my money is it? I doubt dad will even notice it's gone' Santana replied with a smirk, unable to stay mad at Puck for any longer. 'Can you go grab me a kettle please? I'm gunna look for a stereo.' The brunette continued.

'A kettle?' Questioned Puck

'Seriously, and you call yourself my brother from another mother; you know what I'm like without my morning brew.'

'Cor Lopez, you owe me for this, I'm not your servant!' Puck yelled back at Santana as he made his way to find a kettle. Santana set off to find a stereo and searched to find one that would fit her iPod touch and would fit in her dorm room. She figured her roommate wouldn't mind having all this stuff in there; it would help to keep them both entertained. She stacked the stereo inside the trolley and made her way to find Puck. It didn't take her long, she found him down the games isle, kettle in one hand and a new playstation game in the other.

'Hey San, this game looks good. You should totally get a PS3 then we could play each other!'

'Really Puck? I have better things to do than play with you all day' Santana replied.

'Oh, play with me all day eh?' Puck repeated waggling his eyebrows.

'Wow, really mature, plus that's practically incest' Santana chided.

'Wow, shut up you, now stop being a baby and buy this PS3, as you said it isn't even your money. So pick one up and I'll choose out the best games for you.' Puck started throwing some random games into the trolley. 'You better get practising though; you don't want me beating you again do you? But at least this time you won't be able to fall over on your ass for everyone to see!' Not funny Puck, Santana said through gritted teeth before grabbing the trolley and marching to the till, paying and walking out of the shop, leaving Puck trailing behind howling with laughter.

Santana and Puck got into her apartment less than 10 minutes later; Santana was still angry with Puck and immediately set to work with setting up the television hinting for Puck to start working as well. Realising this Puck unboxed the kettle and started helping setting up. Another argument, and 10 games of Call of Duty later Puck stood up to leave a gloating Santana behind, as she had just beat him 6 games to 4.

'See you later San, I best be off' Puck said, standing up and giving Santana a friendly hug.

'Bye Puck, thanks for tonight, text me when you're home please, you know what London's like' she said, caringly. Despite their differences Santana loved Puck and would hate to see anything happen to him.

'You got it, I do expect a text back with a very in depth description of what you're wearing though' Puck replied with a smirk and a wink, and with that he left the room leaving Santana alone in her surprisingly spacious but still empty room.

'That was, amazing' Kurt said, as the trio were getting onto the tube. 'I mean she isn't Idina, but Rachel Tucker can't half sing'. The girls nodded in agreement, but both feeling tired from their long day. The 3 of them got off of the tube and walked the way to the halls in a comfortable silence, before biding Kurt farewell as he left to go to the boys section of the halls.

'I forgot how amazing Wicked is, even with all their funny British accents' Quinn said.

'I know, I'm gunna go get my iPod and listen to the soundtrack all night now! And Quinn, you do realise we're going to have to get used to those funny British accents, considering we're in England and all' Brittany replied, followed by a yawn.

'I know' Quinn chuckled as the elevator pinged 'I'll see you in the morning B, give me a text when you wake up.' With that Quinn kissed the other blonde on the cheek, gave her a hug and set off towards her room. Brittany stood in the elevator for the extra floor before slowly trudging towards her room. She was glad she had decided to take a nap earlier, or she was sure she would have turned into a zombie by now. She reached her room and it suddenly occurred to her that her roommate would probably be awake now. Nervously, Brittany pushed her keys in the door, opened it up and stepped inside.

Upon hearing the door open Santanas' head shot up from her laptop. There stood the beautiful blonde from the picture in their doorway, her piercing blue eyes were clear to see even though she was stood awkwardly at the opposite side of the room.

'Hi' Santana said barley more audible than a whisper.

'Hey' the blonde quickly replied, with a smile starting to form on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Right, i have quite a bit to say in this, so I'm going to list them in the order of importance. Firstly, THEY KISSED! I'M CURRENTY LIBING IN A WORLD OF RAINBOWS AND EVERYTHING IS GAY AND HAPPY, next, I've been a bitch, more than a bitch, and I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update this. But i finished college for the year thinking I'd ave loads of time to update this, then all of a sudden i got a social life, weird right? Annddd, i've forgot what ese I was going to say so, happy reading :D**

**Oh yeah, I don't own glee, otherwise I'd order the cast to stay in England and live with me, justing saying.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Santana was stunned, and for the first time in her life she could honestly say she was speechless. The blonde was even more breathtaking in person, upon realising she was staring the brunette quickly turned back to face her laptop and continued her conversation with Puck on facebook.<p>

Brittany was still stood in the doorway, looking around the now transformed room.

'Wow' she muttered under her breath. Santana heard this and felt the sudden need to explain herself.

'Oh, it's just that I didn't think you were smuggling a flat screen in any of those boxes so I thought best equip us with one, I hope you're ok with that?' _Why the hell am I checking with her that it's ok? I'm Santana fucking Lopez; I don't give a shit what anyone thinks. Get your act together Lopez._

'Umm yeah, sure' Brittany replied, 'I probably don't have enough money to pay you back at the moment, but I could get a job and pay you back gradually if that's ok? Or otherwise I could get my mum and dad to send some over or borrow some of Kurts or Quinn's.' Sensing the blondes nervous rambling Santana decided to cut her off. 'Look err... Blondie' remembering she didn't know the blonds name, 'it's fine, it isn't my money anyways, my dad lets me have pretty much everything I want, I bet he won't even notice that any's gone. Oh, and I'm Santana by the way' the brunette added with a smile. _Shit, I just introduced myself first, and I'm smiling? Who the actual fuck is this girl? _Santana quickly replaced her smile with a well practised frown to try and keep her guarded front up. Noticing the change of mood in her roommate Brittany quickly muttered her name before nervously shuffling over to her boxes to try to locate her laptop. Silence took over the pair; Brittany was surprised at how comfortable it was even though she barely knew the other girl. She found her laptop and walked over to the desk opposite to the one Santana was frantically typing away on, she quickly turned the laptop on and logged into facebook, eager to talk with all of her friends back home.

After a few minutes of Santana internally scolding herself for pushing the other girl away she felt the need to speak up 'Hey Britt, what's your Facebook, I'll add you?' _Britt? Seriously, chill the fuck out, you've known her 5 minutes and you're already shortening her name. She probably thinks I'm a crazy stalker or something. _However Brittany smiled at the nickname and thoughtto herself that maybe the pair could be friends.

'It's Brittany S Pierce, here, I'll type in my email so you can find me quicker' The blonde leaned over to Santana's laptop and brushed shoulders with Santana causing the brunettes breath to hitch, she went and added herself, still touching the Latina when Santana received a new message from Puck. 'Oh, is Noah your boyfriend' Brittany asked as she pulled away but still left a lingering touch on Santana's skin. Brittany spoke in a strange tone that Santana could only identify as jealousy.

'NO!' Santana almost yelled, much to her embarrassment. 'I mean we dated in school but he's my best friend, I'm perfectly single and he's not really my type'

'Oh, what is your type then?'

_You. _'Umm, well. Girls.' After saying this Santana hung her head in shame, 'I understand if you want to go switch rooms with someone, and never want to speak to me again, you can even delete me off facebook if you want' she snapped at the tall blond.

'Hey, calm down,' nothing the other girls change in tone 'there's nothing wrong with being gay, half the people I know are to be honest there's no way I'd miss out on my chance to spend time with someone as beautiful as you.' A blush started to creep up on Santana's face.

'As long as you're sure' she conceded, still radiant at the fact Brittany had called her beautiful, maybe there was a chance with her. 'What's your type then?' she blurted out accidently.

'Wow that was smooth' the blonde said with a smirk and a wink, 'personally I...' Brittany started only to be interrupted with a sharp knock at the door. Santana quickly got up and to answered it to get back to her conversation with Brittany only to be faced with a small brunette stood on tip toes trying to look through the doors' peep hole.

'Oh hello, my name is Rachel Berry and I live in room 128 on the floor below, my roommate is called Tina but she is unable to come and welcome you along with me as she has homework, which is rather strange isn't it considering we haven't even started yet ?' The girl didn't even give Brittany and Santana a chance to answer after giving each other a look before she started again 'but anyway that's irrelevant. I just wanted to come down here to introduce myself and meet as many as my peers as possible, so far I have knocked on approximately 18 doors and only 6 of them have been slammed in my face which I am rather chuffed about to say the least. But anyway, I'm here on a scholarship hoping to one day following in the great Idina Menzels footsteps and conquer all things Broadway. I'm sure before long I will have been offered a profession contract, I mean someone with my amount of talent can only go noticed for so long can they? I'm sure I'll be the best singer at this whole school, it comes naturally to me, but don't be too disheartened by this, shows on both the West End and Broadway are always looking for chorus members which I'm sure you're both adequate enough to do.' Rachel stopped to take a breath and before she could continue her speech Santana decided to cut in.

'Look listen dwarf, I don't give a shit what you're career aspirations are, how old you are, which Lord of the Rings film you were in or which Jonas Brother you plan to lose your virginity to'

'Wait, how did you know I'm a virgin?' the small diva cut in.

'Oh pur-lease, everything about you screams the big V; it's exhausting to look at you. If I were you I'd invest in some growth hormones and a nose job before you even think about trying to seduce Mick Jonas or whatever the fuck he's called, but anyways before you so rudely interrupted me, I'm Santana and that's Brittany' the Latina stated whilst throwing a smile over her shoulder at the blonde, 'and your stuck up self has actually slightly pissed me off, so if you see us in the hallways you're going to keep on walking, I don't even want a smile or a wave, if you see us in this building you turn around and go back through whichever door you just came out of, if there are no doors nearby you walk to the nearest window and you jump out of it, if you see us out in London you will go to the nearest coffee shop and buy us one cup of tea with 2 sugars and, hang on. Britt, what's you're favourite drink?'

'Tequila' the blonde answered quickly causing Santana to chuckle at her answer.

'No I mean day time drink, no alcohol allowed' Santana explained with a warm smile.

'Oh sorry San, hot chocolate definitely.' Santana turned her attention back to the girl still stood in the door with a huge smile on her face in reaction to her new nickname. 'And a hot chocolate for my friend Brittany here. As soon as you give us these you turn around and walk away, don't even look at us, have you got that Frodo? Otherwise I will end you.' Rachel quickly nodded, paralysed with fear and was unable to speak. _Bo'yeahh I've still got it_ Santana thought to herself slightly smug. 'Now I suggest you turn around and go back to your hole of a room as I'm sure my American friend here is jetlagged after her journey so I think we shall be turning in for an early night'

'Oh my god Santana, are you a psychic?' Brittany asked, her voice filled with excitement. Santana hesitated, unsure as to the sudden outburst from the blonde.

'No I'm not B, why?'

'Because you know I'm from America and I haven't even had a chance to tell you that yet!' _She is adorable, her smile is officialy my new favourite thing in the world. Wait, Santana you're being weird again, you've known this girl not even an hour, you're seriously losing bad ass points here. _ A cough at the doorway pulled Santana from her thoughts, 'no Britt, I only know that because you have acute American accent, it kind of makes it obvious.'

'I have an accent?' Brittany asked to herself, and drifted off wondering if Quinn and Kurt had accents too. Noticing the blondes' distraction Santana turned around to face Rachel who was stood in the door.

'Look man hands, we're both really flattered with your attention but we'd appreciate it if you didn't play stalker and camp outside of our door all night, so I suggest you turn around and walk back to the elevator back to your room and ring up the local plastic surgeon, as it's getting hard trying to avoid eye contact with you with that huge beak in the middle of your face.'

Rachel finally summed up enough courage to reply to the fiery Latina, 'you're such a bitch.' Santana merely chuckled at the attempt at an insult.

'That's just how a roll, I keep it real and I'm hilarious' she replied with a shrug. 'Bye.' She added before slamming the door in the smaller girls face. With a look of satisfaction on her face Santana turned around to see Brittany sat on her bed, somehow already dressed in her sleeping wear. 'That was mean' the blonde said, but still with a smile on her face.

'I'm mean to everyone' Santana replied with shrug.

'You're not mean to me' Brittany contradicted.

'Yeah that's true. I don't know Brittany, but it's going to sound weird considering we haven't even known each other a day, but there's something about you that draws me to you, I can help but want to be nice to you, and it scares the shit out of me to think about it.' _And it scares me even more that you're already tearing my defensive walls down without even meaning to. _Santana added with an afterthought.

'Don't be scared Santana, you can trust me, I promise, but I'm going to go to bed now because like you said I'm really tired. Sweet dreams San.' Brittany said with a yawn, before getting into bed with a smile on her face. She had a feeling that she had made the right decision to come here to London and started to drift off to sleep.

'Night Britt' Santana whispered before getting up turning off her laptop, completely ignoring the message from Puck, got changed, turned the light off and hopped into bed._ Hopefully this is going to be a good year_. She thought to herself before she drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later Brittany was forced awake with loud bang and an even louder scream coming from the bed next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i remember what I was going to say before, do you lot want Quinn with Puck or Rachel? Because I have good ideas for both... <strong>

**And thanks for all of the alerts/fvourite thingys/revies, it makes me happy :D**

**P.s if you want to follow my tumblr voldefuckingmort[dot]tumblr[dot]com you're welcome to, as I am likely to post stuff on there asking for peoples thoughts on a plot ect. **_this is not a ploy to get more followers ;) _

**Oh yeah, i'll try update again before next tuesday, becaue otherwise I'm on holiday for 2 weeks... But thanks for reading anyway :D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG an update! i know, I'm terrible, shoot me now. In fairness I do have some excuses like, I was on holiday for 2 weeks, then I did like nothing for a week but work, then I badly sprained my hand/wrist and the hospital man said there is a possibility of a small break and that the could (re)x-ray if i wanted to, but I refused and they bandaged me up which I'm still meant to have on, but it got annoying so I cut it off. And for the past few days I was ill/arguing with my mum. But thanks to 3 anons on tumblr, or it might be the same one, who knows... I've updated :D yayyy. I'm pretty sure it's shit though so I'll probably re-write it all tomorrow. And somewhere theres bad grammar/spelling mistakes cos I remember clicking the wrong thing in spell check and I'm too tired to look for that.. And it's quite short, sorry :/ I just wanted to get something up. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! :D  
><strong>

**I don't own glee, otherwise it would consist of Fabrittana only. andthinking of Faberry, thankyou for the reviews last time, everything has been taken into account :D**

**P.S my "y" button has been a twat and decides to top working half the time, so don't kill me for any missing "y"s. Thankyouuuuuuuuuuuu :D**

**P.s.s if you've actuall read all this I love you xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Brittany quickly scrambled out of bed over to the light switch, tripping over something on her way there. Upon turning the light on she took in the scene before her, the now broken, lamp on the floor, Brittany presumed this is the object she tripped other, and a sweating thrashing Latina in her bed. Panicking, the blonde hurried over to her roommate, unsure of what was happening. Brittany could see the Latina was crying even though her face was drenched in sheen of sweat. Unintelligible words were coming from the girls' mouth; Brittany could make out a moan and at one point heard a strangled cry with words of "why wasn't it me". Brittany could safely say the scene in front of her broke her heart.<p>

Brittany knelt alongside Santana's bed unsure on how to comfort the girl or whether she should at all, she knew that you shouldn't wake up a sleepwalker and didn't know if this was any different. Brittany watched the distressed girl in front of her, she tried talking softly to soothe the other girl and it seemed like it was beginning to work until another loud scream came from Santana's mouth, proceeding her to start scratching at her head and face as if she was trying to rip her own skin off, panicking Brittan quickly grabbed the other girls hands and held them both tightly in her own, thinking every positive thought she could think of to try and rid her new friend of this apparent terrifying nightmare she was experiencing. The blonde noticed this slightly calmed the other girl, so proceeded to use one hand to brush dark locks out of Santana's face and stroked her hair the way her mum used to when she had a bad dream when she was little. This calmed Santana further, she stopped writhing in her sheets and became still. With any of her friends back home Brittany would have jumped into the bed without even thinking to keep comfort through the whole night, but she felt it would be weird as she had known Santana for only a few hours. Brittany however didn't want to leave Santana alone for the rest of the night so went to fetch Ronald to continue her job. She placed Ronald under the girls arm and released her hands. Santana instinctively went looking for the blondes hands again, but settled when she made contact with the cuddly toy. Satisfied with how she handled the situation Brittany stood up and gave Santana a quick peck on her forehead replicating what she's seen her mother do so many times before back home, wished Santana got a good night sleep, and quietly made her way back to her bed. As she lay she realised how much it hurt her to see Santana look so broken, and decided she'll do everything in her power to make it better. These were her last thoughts as she quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

Brittany woke to Journeys don't stop believing which was quickly shut off with a groan from the other bed. Turning over to face her roommate she gave a quiet 'Hey'.

'Morning' the Latina replied with a yawn 'Sorry, I didn't realise my alarm was still on, I think O forgot to turn it off yesterday which is really fucking annoying because believe it or not I could do with me beauty sleep.'

'You don't need it' the blonde muttered, before realising what she said and quickly shut up.

'What?' replied Santana.

'Oh, don't worry about the alarm, I should probably get used to waking up at this sort of time anyway.' With that both girls settled into a comfortable silence trying to slowly wake themselves up. _Should I mention last night to her? _ The blonde thought. _But what if she gets mad at me for seeing it, or for not waking her up, or for just being here in general. What if she doesn't actually like me and I'm just a nuisance to her, maybe this silence is her trying to get me to take the hint._ Brittany had just about summed up enough courage to ask Santana about what she experienced in the night when she was interrupted by Santana.

'Umm Britt, why is your duck in my bed?'

'Oh I'm so sorry San, it's just you screamed and I woke up and you looked so scared and I thought there was a robber in the room or something but then I realised you were having a bad dream like I sometimes have, I remember a really bad one when I was little when my sister was actually a monster and it always made me cry but you were crying and it made me sad so I held your hand and it made you better. I got tired but didn't want to leave you but I thought I couldn't get into your bed because it would be weird because we've just met and you might think I was trying to get into your pants while you sleep or something, so I gave you Ronald to protect you all night. I hope that's ok and please don't be made at me San I'm so sorry.' Taken back by Brittany's sudden outburst it took Santana a while to actually grasp what the Blonde had said.

'Wait, what dream?' Was the only thing she could think of saying.

'I'm not sure what it was San, but you were sweaty and crying, and saying for someone to take you or to do something to you. And you kept moving around in your bed, I was so scared San; I thought I had broken you or something.'

'Don't worry Britt, you didn't break me' _I broke myself._ Santana reassured Brittany. _Shit Lopez, sort yourself out, you promised you wouldn't think of that anymore, stop being such a pussy all your life. I can't stay here whilst having these dreams though, everyone gunna think I'm a weak twat, it will only act as fuel and will stop me from climbing that social ladder. _'Brittany, stop talking a sec' she immediately did what she was told and Santana momentarily felt bad for interrupting whatever the blonde was rambling on about. 'I have to go, I was stupid to think I can be here, I'm too fucked up.'

'No San, stay, I can help you' Brittany desperately replied, full aware that Santana didn't means just for a walk.

'No, that's not fair on you' came Santana's exasperated reply.

'But I want to make you feel better San, I want to glue you together, I won't let you go when you're like this, it can't be healthy to live when there's so many cracks in you, I will make you better San, I can be your friend.' For some reason Santana flinched at the word friend and mentally scolded herself for it.

'No Brittany, I don't need your fucking help, I'm old enough to know what the fuck I need and what the fuck I am, I don't need some nosy preppy American to come and poke their business into my life when they know jack shit about me anyway, so please blondie, do us all a favour and shut the fuck up.'


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: okay, I'm sorry, another long update. But I have a legit excuse this time. My hand which I moaned about last chapter, actually is broken. Ive split the Scathoid? completely in half. And I'm told it was a bad bone to break anyway, but I've gone one better and just ruined mine, yayy! I know I promised this chapter will be longer, but it's super hard to type with your arm in cast. But, I WILL do a quick update! Otherwise you have permission to hound me on tumblr until I cry or something. I don't think I like this chapter much, it's more of a filler, but necessary for the fluff next chapter.**

**Oh I said on tumblr earlier that I was gunna update tonight, at 10pm at the absolute latest, its 00:52 now, only nearly 3 hours late, not bad for me :D**

**But pleasee tell me what you want to see in this story, because I'm not 100% sure myself yet, and i'll be replying to the whole 19 reviews this week, yayy :D But please, seriously what you want and stuff by reviewing, or if you want me to just stop writing because I'm terrible. :(**

**P.s My (y) is still broke, along with my (o) somethimes, so sorry! :D**

* * *

><p>Silence. Brittany hated it. But she wasn't going to be the one to break it. She was in shock at how quickly her roommate had turned on her and snapped at her, she knew she said she was a bitch, but Brittany thought that was just some exaggeration to get that Rachel girl off their back. She just stayed there, sat on her bed looking everywhere but at the pretty Latina, willing herself not to cry. She refused to let herself show one of her many weaknesses to the other girl after the way she just spoke to her and especially because they hardly knew each other. So instead she just sat there in a stubborn silence wishing with all her might that Santana would apologise.<p>

_Shit, shit, shit, shit why would I even say that, she was only trying to help me. I'm such a fuck up at life; she'll definitely want to move rooms now. _Santana allowed herself a quick lance towards her roommate, being immediately drawn to her once crystal clear eyes which were now noticeably darker and filled to the brim with tears. _And now she's about to cry, I can't watch that, it's probably illegal or something, equivalent to making an angel cry._

Furious with herself Santana abruptly stood up causing Brittany to jump a little and stormed to the door slamming it closed, leaving Brittany still on the bed watching on with sad eyes.

Santana found herself at the door of room 198; she took a deep breath, swallowed most of her pride and knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door burst open revealing an excited Rachel Berry.

'Hi Santana! After your attitude last night I thought I had already made an enemy but I can only presume you are here to apologise for your atrocious behaviour last night and befriend me. Of course I except your apology Santana and I'm sure we'll become the best of friends along with Brittany, we can go watch west end shows together and maybe even hang out, out of school time like at a park or a library or something, wouldn't that be exciting? I'll be quick to draw up a list of things we can do as a group later so we can start to get to know each other as quickly as possible! Where is Brittany anyway?' The mention of Brittany shook Santana out of her momentary shock at how many words the smaller brunette could produce without stopping for air.

'Look Frodo' Santana cut in 'I'm not here to make friends with you, I just need to ask you where Britts American friend Quinn is staying and I'm sure I can distinctly remember telling you to not look at me last night' she snapped causing Rachel to quickly look away.

'Umm I'm not sure I can divulge that sort of information to you Santana, it's probably against some sort of code of nearly friends or something. Giving you her room number would be betraying her trust, why do you need it anyway?'

'That's irrelevant dwarf, it's just urgent, and I'm pretty sure I made it clear last night not to cross me. If you need any more proof on how badass I can be I'd like to inform you that I have razorblades in my hair, tons of them just hidden up in there' the Latina growled before taking a menacing step towards the smaller girl who was stood slightly shaking in her doorway'

'Quinn lives in room 127' Rachel squeaked before hurriedly slamming her door shut. Pleased with her work Santana moved to the room next door and cautiously knocked on the door. She was surprised she felt nervous but from what she saw in Brittanys' pictures this Quinn girl might actually be a threat to her, being the main cheerleader or some shit like that.

About 5 minutes after Santana left Brittany thought she best actually y do something. She reached for her phone and called Quinn where it went straight to answer phone. _That's strange _Brittany thought_ Quinn never lets her phone run out of charge. Oh well, she must have been busy unpacking or something. _ Brittany then proceeded to call Kurt who was busy acquainting himself with his roommate Jeff and Blaine from next door to his apartment, he sounded like he was having a good time so Brittany thought it was best to leave him be. Bored out of her mind Brittany did the only thing she could think of which was call her Mother, her mother was a chatter meaning she could zone out of the conversation entirely and just agree at certain points without having to know what was happening.

Santana stood in front of a black girl who blocked the entire entrance from Santana so she was unable to see if the Quinn girl was in there. 'Hello wheezy, I don't suppose there's an American called Quinn in there is there?'

'And who's asking?' the other girl replied laced with attitude._ Wow, I seriously underestimated her the_ Latina thought to herself.

'Oh sorry, I thought you were a roommate not a security guard, I deeply apologise. My name is Santana Lopez, I'm from the South West of England, I'm dorming in room 211, my feet are size 6 and I have a slight obsession with Kim Kardashian. Is that enough information for you? Or would you like my finger prints and a blood sample?' Santana finished her rant with her signature bitch glare.

'Woah girl, hold it there' the other girl replied 'I like your attitude. I'm Mercedes, come on in, Q is just in the bathroom.' Santana brushed past Mercedes and took in the room; it wasn't a patch on hers and Britts she smugly thought to herself. Not bothering to wait to be asked, she sat on one of the beds not caring who it belonged to. The Mercedes girl kept staring at her from the other bed as if expect her to say something. Feeling slightly uncomfortable under the girls stare Santana gave in and replied with her own name.

Moments after a blonde walked out from the bathroom and immediately saw Santana, slightly surprised as she only expected Mercedes to be there. After quickly regaining her composure she walked over and joined Mercedes on the bed. 'Hey Q, this is Santana Lopez, room 211, size 6 feet, South West of England and has lesbian tendencies' Mercedes explained ending with a smirk on her face.

'Room 211 huh?' Quinn said to no one in particular. _Oh my god, it's like I'm in an awful police movie getting interrogated by bloody cops. _'You must be Britt's roommate. I only presume you are here about her.' The blonde paused but didn't give Santana enough time to talk before starting again. 'I will warn you though Santana Lopez, if you have hurt her, or hurt her in the future, I will kill you in your sleep' Quinn said with a smile.

'Well I best not fucking sleep again then' Santana muttered under her breath.

'What?' Quinn snapped.

'Nothing, just' Santana took a deep breath, 'I need your help.' That was her second time in the entire year that Santana had asked for help, the first being earlier that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Right I'm a terrible person. I'm sorry, and I think this is rubbish. On a lighter note, my cast was taken off today, the doctors say it was like a miracle how quickly my bones fixed, so yay my bones :D**

* * *

><p>After standing awkwardly in front of the door for about 5 minutes Santana took a deep breath and turned the key, scared about having to face her roommate again. Which was saying something as Santana Lopez does not do scared. She stepped through the door and across to her bed without even looking up, before throwing 3 bags from the shop down on her bed. She then turned around and quickly saw a mop of blonde hair on the sofa, bracing herself she said a soft 'Hey'. No answer, blue eyes just continued to stare at the tv, which was showing a bad American sit-com, or something, to be honest Santana couldn't care less what was on the tv, all of her focus was on the other girl. She desperately wanted to make things right. Santana didn't exactly know why she felt like this, whether it was her stunning looks, or the bubbly personality she caught a glimpse of the night before, but all she knew is that she felt something when she was around Brittany, hell, even when she just thought about Brittany, but it was something she had never felt before. Santana only knew that she had to make it right.<p>

Brittany heard the door open and braced herself for more snide remarks from the other girl. Instead there was silence quickly followed by a cushioned thud as something landed on what she presumed was Santanas bed. She then heard Santanas voice, Brittany was so taken back by the gentle tone of the other girls voice she didn't even register what the other girl had said to her so decided to stay silent and stay focused on the stupid film on the television. After all, she was still mad at Santana for the way she had treated her earlier. After a few moments later she felt the space on the sofa next to her dip a little, she turned to see Santana sat there, as far away from her as the sofa would allow, looking at her with what Brittany could only identify as a look of shame plastered across her face. Santanas dark eyes bore into her own, causing Brittany to feel a flipping feeling in her stomach. Realising this Brittany forced herself to look away and focus back on the television screen.

'Look, Brittany, can we please talk?' she herd Santana almost plead with her. In response Brittany turned and sat cross legged facing Santana, signalling with her eyes to continue. 'I know I treated you out of order this morning. To be honest, I'm just not used to anyone even caring about my life so obviously your questions took me off guard and I snapped.' Santana stopped to take a breath before saying simply 'And I'm sorry.' Brittany was able to see the sincerity of the Latinas apology through her eyes. Brittany smiled in response before the brunette continued. 'When I left the room earlier I was angry with myself, so stormed straight to the room of that migit last night and asked her for the number of where your friend Quinn was staying and nearly accidently agreed to a play date or something in the process' Santana groaned causing Brittany to snigger. 'But anyways I got to Quinns room and I told her everything. Well, about our argument' Brittany raised an eyebrow 'or shall I say my temper.' Santana said with defeat.

'Didn't she kill you Santana?' Brittany was honestly curious. She knew Quinn was very protective of her; they were best friends after all. Anyone who crossed Brittany would be immediately silenced by Quinn and her friends Mike and Finn back home.

'Nahh, of course not Britts, although I thought her roomie was going to sit on me for a minute. I know I'm hard as nails, but I'd of been a goner. Yeah, anyhow, Quinn sort of congratulated me for having the balls to tell her, which I find weird because she's tiny, I could easily take her. But being actually mature for once I decided not to comment on this, I think having Quinn as an enemy wouldn't even be worth the hassle at the moment. So I asked Quinn what sort of stuff you liked. She immediately answered with ducks, which I can tell by Ronald' Santana laughed. Brittany was still listening intently _God, she's got a beautiful laugh,_ surprised at how much trouble the other girl had gone through for her. Santana then continued 'Quinn also said you liked Disney and lemonade so I went straight to the shop.' Santana then stood to walk over to her bed 'I wasn't really sure which ones you like so I picked out a few of my favourites.' The Latina stated with a shrug before appearing back next to Brittany with a pile of DVDs to hand. 'I figured if you wanted to, and forgave me, we could have a marathon and drink lemonade and eat sweets, as long as it's alright with you that is' Santana summed up with a nervous smile.

_Fuck, why am I nervous? She's just a stupid girl, I can probably move rooms if I really needed to. Why is she taking so long to reply, I come out with that long ass speech and she's just sat there staring into my eyes like she has been for the past however many minutes. _ Santana then began to see a range of emotions conflict through blue eyes, first anger, before confusion humour and lastly happiness. Brittany giggled. 'When you put it like that San, of course I forgive you. You're like a knight in shining armour or something' the blonde said with a huge grin, this was before seeing the DVD on the top of the pile. 'OH MY GOD SANTANA! You like Finding Nemo too?' She practically screamed before grabbing the DVD and jumping over to the DVD player. With a smile Santana stood up got them both a glass of Lemonade and cracked out a bag of sweets before walking over to Brittany who was already sat back down, eagerly awaiting the start of the film. Santana dared to sit within reach of Brittany this time, leaving enough room for Ronald to sit between them.

After watching Finding Nemo and Lady and the Tramp, Brittany was working her way onto the third film, Aristocats. Santana had found herself watching her roommate more than watching the films. She noted the fact of how the skin around the blondes eyes would crinkle when she laughed, or how her eyes would sparkle when she smiled. She also noticed when it was a sad part in the film Brittanys eyes would go darker and turn into a murky blue, or how her bottom lip would jut out when she was concentrating hard on what was happening on screen. Brittany would sometimes steal a glance at Santana, catching her staring and turning back around to face the television with a shy, embarrassed smile on her lips. Somehow over the past few hours the distance between the girls had decreased dramatically, causing their thighs to brush together when either of them dared to move, enticing a small smile from each of their lips.

It wasn't even halfway into the film when Brittany started yawning, then proceeding to lay her head on Santanas shoulder, causing a sharp intake in breath from the Latina. After about 10 minutes the blonde had fallen sound asleep, with her arms wrapped around the brunettes torso. To tired and infact too comfy to even move Santana reached for the controls turned the television off and settled into her roommates warm embrace, before falling asleep almost straight away.

Santana slept peacefully that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if I shouldn't continue.. I'm pretty sure this story is rubbish..<strong>


End file.
